


Play Date

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: The Good Boy Chronicles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All good things come to those who wait, M/M, Revenge is a dish best served distracted, james succeeds with his plan with a little help from a friend, sequel to "Good Boy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: It's been a year since Sendak captured James, and Voltron has finally arrived at Earth. Can they get him out of this mess, or will he have to save himself?((Takes place a year after "Good Boy", please read that one first.))





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGI92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts).



> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N: Artwork provided by agi404 on Twitter))

As it turned out, getting Sendak to let down his guard was downright impossible. He only ever seemed to relax around the woman with the long hair and purple lightning magic, Honerva, and never when James was anywhere near a weapon. Actually, he was never allowed near any kind of weapon at all. He was cuffed but not chained, the chest was locked when Sendak didn't have it open for sex purposes, and the bedroom didn't have any weaponry.  
  
Over the next year, James and the monsterfucker were joined by fourteen other “pets”. Sendak took them all to his bed, sometimes one at a time, sometimes in groups, and the others would be kept in a side room but James was a permanent fixture to Sendak's bed. The captured leader of the elite human team, his greatest prize.  
  
Over time, the fourteen were reduced to just four, with ten of them acting out enough to be killed for it, usually in front of the rest as an example of what would happen if they misbehaved.  
  
It took half a year for him to get clothes finally, to leave the room, and they were silky and just transparent enough that you could see everything if he was under the right light. Apparently this was a typical slave outfit, “usually reserved for half-breeds”, but Sendak liked the way it fit on him as he paraded him around the ship with his metal hand gripping around James' neck from behind.  
  
His hair had grown longer, he considered while Sendak was brushing it, which was annoying. It was down to his lower-back, hardly regulation. He huffed and brushed the natural fringe from in front of his face, considering getting it cut. Sendak had commented once it made him look like Prince Lotor, whoever _that_ was.  
  
Sendak kissed his neck as he gathered his hair into bunches to braid it. Despite his huge hands, Sendak was apparently very good at braiding hair. _Weird_.  
  
“You're being quiet today.” Sendak remarked behind him.  
  
James glanced back at him. “Just...thinking.”  
  
“About?”  
  
James bit back a sigh and closed his eyes so Sendak wouldn't see him roll them in the mirror. “Well, for starters, I'm turning 21 today.”  
  
“Oh, really? Well, happy birthday. We should do something to celebrate.” Sendak chuckled.  
  
James looked over his shoulder at him. “Like what?”  
  
“What do you want to do?” Sendak asked.  
  
_Go home_ , honestly, but he knew he'd never get _that_. Even just _mention_ of going home would earn him a rough tug of the hair and Sendak's good mood would be gone.  
  
“21 is the legal drinking age on Earth.” James offered. Well, just in America, but he followed the rules of America, damn it, it was all that was fucking _left_ after Sendak's attack.  
  
“Is _that_ why you've been refusing the wine?” Sendak chuckled.  
  
James nodded. “And...I miss being able to fly. You can have someone with me, I just...maybe?”  
  
“Hm, I'm afraid you need Galra DNA to operate Galra tech, pet. However, I can take you flying in a fighter.” Sendak secured the braid and kissed his neck again.  
  
James tried not to think of the many bite marks and bruises from kisses that riddled his neck. “Thank you.”  
  
Sendak turned him around and gripped his chin, pressing his lips to his. “Well, you've been a good boy. You've earned a nice present. What do you want to eat?”  
  
“I don't know, do you have cake?” James shrugged.  
  
Sendak smiled. “Yes, we have cake. I'll have one made for you while we fly.” He stroked his flesh hand down James' side. “Do you want any jewelry today?”  
  
It wasn't a matter of “did he want”, since James never _wanted_ any jewelry at all. He'd had to “agree” to getting his ears pierced and had to grown used to wearing necklaces and bracelets and rings. Ever since Sendak found out his ears weren't as sensitive as a Galra's, which he hadn't learned from the Champion, he'd been eagerly putting jewelry on James like he was a dress-up doll.  
  
“Sure.” He forced a smile and Sendak pulled away to open the jewelry box and pick out silver jewelry with purple stones that matched his eyes. James reached up to fiddle with his dog tags, one of the only things he still had from his life as a soldier. Sendak let him keep them because they were silver, like the rest of the jewelry. In retrospect, he'd probably gotten on the jewelry kick because he had asked for Sendak to bring them to him from the storage compartment in his armor.  
  
After his jewelry was on, he was brought to the breakfast table and sat on Sendak's knee as they ate. Sendak never let James touch the utensils and, the one time he tried, he'd been soundly smacked for it and had a ringing headache for days after. He could only part his lips for the food Sendak offered him between kisses. It'd be kind of sweet – if he wasn't handcuffed and dressed like a fucking _slave_.  
  
  
  
After the meal was done, he was taken to the bridge with Sendak to hear the daily report. Today, there was a call from one of the other Commanders. Warlords. Whatever. One of Sendak's allies.  
  
“We've just gotten word that Voltron has been sighted again!” The other Galra said.  
  
“Finally. And what of Emperor Lotor?” Sendak asked.  
  
“No sign of him.” The Galra said grimly.  
  
“Keep looking. And contact me periodically on Voltron's progress.” Sendak said firmly. “It's highly likely they are coming to Earth.”  
  
About _damn fucking time_. James couldn't help his lips curling into a scowl at the thought that it took _three years_ for them to finally show themselves.  
  
“Is there any other news?” Sendak asked.  
  
“That's it. I'll contact you again in two quintants.” The Galra replied.  
  
“Days”, James had learned.  
  
“Very well, until then. _Vrepit Sa_.” Sendak pounded his fist to his chest.  
  
“ _Vrepit Sa_!” The other Galra mimicked the motion and then ended the call.  
  
“Well, isn't _that_ exciting news?” Sendak grinned at James. “Voltron is _finally_ feeling brave enough to show their faces!”  
  
James forced a smile, like he wanted him to, and then he was led out of the bridge and to the hanger full of fighter craft.  
  
“We'll take my personal fighter.” Sendak led him to the biggest one and opened the hatch before climbing in with James in his arms. He sat down and put James in his lap before closing the hatch and kissing his neck. “How is this?”  
  
This was better than he was expecting. He turned his head and kissed Sendak before looking forward. “It's great.”  
  
Sendak fastened them in and then powered up the craft. The hanger bay doors opened and he flew out, flying over the desert. James leaned into him as he, despite his situation, _actually enjoyed himself_. Sendak seemed to be enjoying it as well, and he did a few tricks and sharp turns and ducks between gaps in the cliffsides to show off.  
  
“Let's set down at the oasis.” James suggested.  
  
“The what?” Sendak looked confused.  
  
James pointed his bound hands towards it and Sendak set the ship down before opening the hatch and looking at it with wonder.  
  
“What?” James frowned.  
  
“You have water in your desert.” Sendak unfastened their belt and lifted James out with him as he climbed out to approach it.  
  
James briefly considered the possibility of drowning Sendak here, but he had no way to contact the Garrison and he couldn't fly the ship. Besides, Sendak would be _pissed_ if he failed.  
  
“You don't have water in your deserts?” He decided to ask instead.  
  
“Well, not on my home-world, no. We had rain but it was rare, and water was something we rarely had. The amount of it you have _here_ is staggering. And you don't even _use_ it!”  
  
“Huh.” James nodded. “Must've been terrible.”  
  
Sendak set him down and dipped his flesh hand into the water, marveling at it.  
  
James watched him quietly, considering how it was a shame the Galra were taking over their word. It seemed there was a much they could've taught each other. He blinked and looked up as Sendak walked over to him.  
  
Sendak knelt down and cupped his cheek in his now-wet hand. “Why don't we take a dip?”  
  
James frowned, confused, but Sendak was already unfastening the cuffs to remove the outfit. He'd asked once why he didn't just tear these clothes, and Sendak had responded the material was expensive. James didn't dare to try anything during this brief moment of freedom for his wrists and anyways the cuffs were back on again once the sleeves were off and he was stripped down to nothing before he was set down to watch Sendak strip his armor and bodysuit off. He glanced away during this, his cheeks flushed – he'd _never_ gotten used to the whole thing, never _would_ , and he was _still_ afraid to actually _look_ at what was shoved inside him on a daily basis.  
  
Then he was lifted up by the Galra and taken to the water, where they dipped in. It was refreshingly cool in the hot desert and Sendak's claws eased out the binding from James' hair to let it fall loose, his fingers gently tugging the bunches free.  
  
“Why don't we have sex in here?” He hummed, his metal hand gripping James' ass and spreading his cheeks a bit.  
  
“Wha—but we don't have any toys, we don't have lube.” James protested.  
  
“We don't need them.” One metal finger pushed inside and James let out a sharp gasp. “You're still pretty loose from this morning.”  
  
James' fingers dug into Sendak's fur and he buried his face in his neck as the finger moved in and out, soon joined by another. Sendak was right, he _was_ pretty fucking loose. He bit back a moan as a third finger went in and then they all left and he was being shifted around until his legs were on Sendak's sides and then Sendak was pushing inside with a feral growl.  
  
He let out a choked cry as he held tighter to his fur while the Galra started to fuck him relentlessly, thrusting so hard and fast the water was warming up from the friction. Sendak stroked his hair and murmured in his ear, but he was losing track of reality again and he _hated_ it, he _hated_ how Sendak _always_ did this to him. Then the metal arm was fully supporting him and the flesh hand was between them gripping James' throbbing erection and Sendak eagerly claimed James' lips for his own as he brought them both closer and closer to completion.  
  
James saw white and felt dizzy and lightheaded. He cried out as Sendak gave a few more thrusts and then he lost all track of reality, riding on that strange high again.  
  
He'd come to realize that it must be some form of side-effect of being fucked by a Galra, since he'd seen one of the other pets being shared with Sendak's second in command and they'd reacted the same way.  
  
By the time he came back to Earth, Sendak was pulling out and cradling him as he leaned back against the bank of the oasis.  
  
Sendak fondly kissed his neck and stroked his hair. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Tired.” He sighed, resting his head on Sendak's shoulder.  
  
“Do you want to go back now?” Sendak asked.  
  
On the one hand, the bed sounded really nice right now. And maybe a bath. But, he also wanted to stay on Earth a bit longer...  
  
The tired part of him won out and he nodded. Sendak climbed out of the water with James and took them to get dressed. The warmth of the desert had already mostly dried them by the time they got to their clothes, and they were fully dry by the time they got to the ship and headed back up to the battle cruiser.  
  
James sighed contentedly as he was laid down on the bed, stripped of everything but his dog tags and cuffs and covered by a blanket. Sendak kissed him briefly and smiled. “I'll wake you for cake, pet. Go to sleep.”  
  
“Mm...” James nodded, closing his eyes.  
  
\---  
  
“Commander Sendak, there's someone here to see you. Someone from Earth.”  
  
Sendak looked up from their breakfast and James exchanged glances with the other pets in the room with him. It had to do with Voltron, they'd learned Votlron had come back to Earth, sans Lions, a few days ago.  
  
“Very well, bring them here.” Sendak said, offering James some food with his fork.  
  
James, he'd noticed, was the only one that was perceived as a threat. Well, he _was_ the only one of military. Everyone else that'd resisted the Galra had been killed, and the rest of them were monsterfuckers at the start or had become so after a night with Sendak. He didn't consider himself a monsterfucker, he considered it a desperate plan from a desperate man that wasn't going well at all.  
  
He closed his lips on the fork and pulled back to remove the food, chewing quietly as the Galra left the doorway. By the time they returned, he was on his next bite.  
  
The Galra stepped aside to reveal Admiral Sanda and James almost choked. Sendak rubbed his back soothingly and held him closer to him. Admiral Sanda looked as shocked to see him as he felt to see her.  
  
“Y-You're _alive_?” She blurted.  
  
Sure, if this was “living”.  
  
Sendak raised an eyebrow. “I thought you came to see _me_. Don't talk to my favorite pet.”  
  
She frowned and pursed her lips, then sighed. “I came to make a deal with you.”  
  
“A deal?” Sendak offered James more food, which he quietly took into his mouth. “What deal?”  
  
“The Paladins are going to call the Lions here. I'll give you the Lions, if you give me the Paladins – and any humans you have in your custody. And then you'll leave. You came for the Lions, after all. Once you have them, there's no reason to stay.”  
  
“Hmm, but I'm not seeing a good reason to give up my pets.” Sendak said, stroking James' hair pointedly.  
  
She clenched his fists at her sides. “You came for the Lions! That's why you attacked! Why can't you just leave us alone once you have them!?”  
  
James and the other pets all flinched at her raised voice. Even though none of them were looking at Sendak's hardened expression, they _knew_ it was there.  
  
Sendak moved his hand to James' hip possessively. “You should consider yourself lucky that I'm willing to make a deal with you at all. You will get the Paladins, no more, no less.”  
  
She glared at him, but nodded. “Fine. As long as I get _some_ of my people back and you _leave_.” She glanced at James. “Some of the ones here are already proclaimed dead, anyway...”  
  
Wow, gee, thanks for telling him he was _proclaimed dead_. Not even “Presumed Dead”, it was “Proclaimed Dead”. James sighed and leaned back against Sendak's chest. Someone probably already took his place, maybe Veronica. She made a good leader.  
  
“Good doing business with you. Now,” Sendak leaned forward a bit, a mad glint in his eyes. “When will the Lions be joining them?”  
  
–  
  
James leaned back on the bed as Keith Kogane was hauled into the bedroom and dropped onto the bed. He was unconscious, stripped of his armor, and cuffed. James tilted his head thoughtfully as he moved closer to him to get a closer look at him.  
  
He'd grown a _lot_ in the five years he'd been gone. His hair was longer, his face was less round, and he'd grown some muscles. He wanted so badly to feel those muscles under his fingers, but he was cuffed as usual and couldn't do anything but brush the hair from Keith's face to see it better.  
  
Clearly, Sendak had reneged on the deal, seeing as Keith was here in his bedroom and not back on Earth as promised. He suspected the other Paladins were also held somewhere on the ship and Keith was brought here because he was the leader.  
  
James couldn't even pretend to be surprised Sanda hadn't gotten her way. She was probably in a cell on the ship right now. And, judging by the view out the window, they hadn't even left Earth.  
  
“Nn...” Keith started to wake up and James sat back to watch him slowly come back to the world of the living. “Nn...?” He gasped sharply and sat up, looking around frantically. “Sendak! Sanda? A trap! Paladins, can you hear m—no helmet.” He looked down. “No armor, either.”  
  
“At least you're still in the bodysuit. For now. It'll probably end up like mine.” James said, sitting back against the pillows. “He doesn't really like messing with zippers.”  
  
Keith blinked and looked at him, as if finally realizing someone was in the room with him. “Wha...” He crawled closer and reached up with his bound hands to brush the fringe from in front of James' face. “James? _James Griffin_? You're...You're _alive_! And—and you're _here_! And...oh no. What has he _done_ to you?!”  
  
“Everything but kill me.” James sighed. “Well, no, he hasn't actually _hurt_ me. He values me too much as a prize for that. And I've been smart enough to keep his favor.”  
  
Keith frowned. “That doesn't actually answer my question.”  
  
“We have _daily_ sex, does _that_ answer your question?” James snapped.  
  
Keith paled. “W-What? _You?_ With _Sendak_? But, he's _huge_!”  
  
“Seriously? That's your biggest issue?” James looked at the door. “He'll probably be coming soon, and then you can say bye to your bodysuit.”  
  
“Wait, are you saying he's planning the same thing for _me_?” Keith looked at the door.  
  
“Why _else_ would you be on his bed?” James rolled his eyes.  
  
The door opened and Keith glared at Sendak as he stepped inside. “Sendak.”  
  
“Half-breed.” Sendak said tauntingly.  
  
Keith hissed. “How many times do I have to kill you before you _stay dead_?”  
  
Sendak walked over and climbed onto the bed, gripping Keith's chin roughly. “Try _actually_ _killing_ _me_.”  
  
Keith wrenched his chin free and growled, baring his teeth. Sendak smirked and then slammed his metal hand against Keith's chest, pinning him to the bed. “Submit.”  
  
“Go _quiznak_ yourself!” Keith snapped.  
  
“I said, _submit_.” He pressed his hand down harder.  
  
“I will _never_ submit to _you_.” Keith said coldly.  
  
“Oh, you will. They _all_ do.” He smirked at James, who decided _not_ tell Keith how he'd stupidly submitted without even realizing he was doing it. God, Keith would _never_ let him live _that_ mistake down.  
  
“You'll have to force me to.” Keith retorted.  
  
“Very well.” Sendak removed Keith's cuffs and pulled him off the bed. “We'll spar. If you win, I'll set you free. If you lose, you submit to me. As per the Galran rules.”  
  
Keith frowned. “This isn't fair, you have armor and I don't have a weapon!”  
  
Sendak removed his armor and beckoned to him. “Better?”  
  
James moved to the edge of the bed to watch as they battled. Keith fought in ways James had never seen before, wild but also controlled, feral but calculated. He realized after watching a little bit that Sendak was fighting the same way. Keith was fighting _like a Galra_.  
  
Between his size, superior strength and metal arm, Sendak won the battle and slammed Keith to the ground, leaning over him with a leer. “Submit.” He ordered.  
  
Keith glared up at him, panting heavily. He tried to kick him off, but Sendak had him pinned. “You...”  
  
“You know the rules. I won the match. Submit.”  
  
Keith glared at him a bit longer before he finally wilted and tilted his chin up, baring his neck. Sendak leaned forward and Keith let out a soft cry as Sendak no doubt bit him, just as he'd bitten James many times.  
  
Then Sendak was lifting Keith into his arms and to the bed, where he cuffed his wrists again and stroked his cheek. “Now, be a good little pet and do as you're told.”  
  
“I already submitted, are the cuffs necessary?” Keith asked.  
  
“Well, yes, for two reasons. One, it turns me on to see you wearing them. Two, I don't even trust the _human_ with his hands free, why would I ever trust _you_ with your hands free?” Sendak chuckled and trailed his metal hand down Keith's bodysuit, which was already damaged from the fight.  
  
“Okay, fair point. But, he's not a Galra, and I am, so shouldn't you trust me to follow the rules?” Keith pointed out.  
  
“You're a _Galra_?” James sputtered.  
  
“Half. My mom's a Galra.” Keith glanced at him. “At least send James out?”  
  
“Oh, so you _know_ my favorite pet.” Sendak smirked.  
  
“Oh, _quiznak_.” Keith breathed.  
  
James frowned. He'd heard Commander Holt say that before, and now Keith had said it _twice_. “What's _quiznak_ mean?”  
  
“It means 'fuck', in Altean.” Keith explained. “But, uh, everyone in space uses it.”  
  
“Huh.” James nodded. “That's... _not_ the first alien word I expected to learn, honestly.”  
  
Sendak chuckled. “Since you two know each other, why don't you get reacquainted?”  
  
Uh, what? James tensed a bit, trying not to be happy at the thought of being with Keith Kogane finally, especially considering the circumstances. Keith looked at him with concern and then back at Sendak.  
  
“No, the rules said I submitted to _you_ , not that—“  
  
“He is _my_ pet and _I_ want you two to Mate.” Sendak smirked and tore at more of Keith's outfit. “Don't worry, I'll still be here. My pet is probably eager to be _quiznaked_ by someone besides me, for once. I've been very stingy when it comes to him, so you should accept this with gratitude.”  
  
Keith groaned a bit and crawled over to James at Sendak's urging. “Looks like we're doing this.”  
  
“Since when do _you_ follow any rules?” James asked.  
  
Keith blushed. “Since...I started living with Galra and they made sure I knew them and followed them?”  
  
“Tell me, half-breed, how many times have you been Mated?” Sendak gripped Keith's hips and tore at the back of his bodysuit. “Have you been in heat yet?”  
  
“In _what_?” James gaped.  
  
“No! I haven't! And I'm _not_ going to talk about that around _James_.” Keith said, blushing furiously now.  
  
“Well, you're around that age.” Sendak pressed a finger against Keith's anus and Keith choked back a moan. “Hm, you've Mated quite recently, it feels like.”  
  
Keith bowed his head, making some kind of noise that probably was full of embarrassment.  
  
“You'll have to be prepared better for me, though.” Sendak left him and went to open his chest. “Why don't you two get started?” He smirked.  
  
“Uhm, our hands are cuffed. Bit tough.” Keith said, looking at him.  
  
Sendak returned and unlocked Keith's cuffs, kissing his neck. “If you attack me, I'll fasten these cuffs to a collar. Understand?”  
  
Keith nodded and then Sendak pulled away. Keith then reached out and brushed the hair out of James' face again. “Are you...are you okay with this?”  
  
“Doesn't really matter if I'm 'okay with it' or not, Kogane.” He said, glancing away with flushed cheeks.  
  
Keith sighed and leaned forward to press his forehead against James'. “I'm so sorry. If we'd come a year sooner...”  
  
“He doesn't like it if we talk so much.” James said, shaking his head. “We can do all the talking we want later, right now he wants to be entertained. I've been through this rodeo before, but he usually just fucks me while we watch the other 'pets'.”  
  
Keith sighed and ran his hand down James' chest. “You've really grown. I mean, I know it's been a few years, but still...”  
  
“Five years can really change you.” James sighed.  
  
“Yeah...five.” Keith glanced away. “So, uh...do we have any lube, or--”  
  
“Kogane, I doubt you need to do _any_ prep.” James said, cutting him off and spreading his legs for him.  
  
Keith blushed a bright pink and cleared his throat. “Uhm...wow. Okay.” He leaned forward to gently brush his lips against James' neck and then gripped James' hips.  
  
“Turn over.” Sendak ordered.  
  
James pushed Keith's hands away and turned over obediently, gripping the bed as he spread his legs for Keith. Keith let out a low whistle and moved forward to gently run his fingers down James' back. “Ready?”  
  
Sendak came over with a bottle and wrapped his arm around Keith, halting him. “You'll want this.” He opened the contents and coated Keith's growing erection with it before kissing his neck and nudging him forward. Keith got the hint and leaned forward, slowly pushing inside and raising his ass up so Sendak could push a device coated with lube inside.  
  
“I daresay you've been _trained_ , half-breed.” Sendak chuckled as he moved the device in and out. Keith let out mewls and moans, gripping James' hips as he moved in and out of him.  
  
James wished he could see his face right now, because he _sounded_ amazing. Sendak didn't like him looking back at him, though, so he had to behave if he wanted to have any chance of killing the Galra later.  
  
Keith thrust forward and James gasped, feeling that now-familiar feeling that came from being fucked by a Galra. He let out a moan he could barely hear and clutched at the bed, shifting his hips to encourage more. Keith eagerly obliged, and then James could hear the sound of Sendak coating his own erection before Keith suddenly shoved forward with a cry, his fingers changing into Galran claws. Sendak took over the pace then, his metal hand holding them together as he relentlessly fucked Keith over and over, Keith thrusting into James in response. James could fear his eyes watering up from the overload and he gripped the bed even tighter, crying out. Then Keith's hand reached around and gripped his throbbing erection and he broke, no longer holding back anything as Keith's hand expertly rubbed and tugged and massaged his erection.  
  
Then they both left him briefly to turn him over, probably at Sendak's urging, and Keith pushed back in, followed by Sendak. James tilted his head back and Keith buried his teeth in his neck, his eyes wild with slit pupils like a Galra's. James wanted to keep his senses for this, he really did, but it was growing to be too much and Keith kept hitting that _really nice spot_ and he reached his limit, seeing white. He felt Keith fill him up shortly after and then he was riding on that strange high again.  
  
When he was barely out of it, Keith was pulling out only to be replaced by Sendak, who eagerly forced him back into the high and strange world of no senses that he'd come to know. He couldn't even tell if he was even a person anymore.  
  
Then it was over and Sendak was pulling out and kissing him and then Keith was kissing him at Sendak's urging. Then Sendak left them both alone in the room after cuffing Keith again and putting his armor back on.  
  
“So, who's leading the MFEs?” James asked, shifting in his cuffs a bit. “You know, considering I'm proclaimed dead.”  
  
“I heard you were the previous leader. Her name's Veronica, she's Lance's sister.” Keith said, nodding. “...Lance is the Red Paladin, by the way.”  
  
“I knew it'd be Veronica.” James smiled fondly.  
  
“So...have you been his, uh, 'pet' all this time?” Keith asked. “And did he _have_ to tear up my bodysuit?”  
  
“Yes and no, but he wanted to.” James sighed heavily. “I _did_ warn you.”  
  
“Why did you decide to play along with what he wanted?” Keith asked.  
  
“To find a way to kill him.” James said bitterly.  
  
“And when did you give up?”  
  
James looked up at him, his expression hard. “I never did. I just haven't found an opportunity yet.”  
  
Keith sighed and laid back on the bed. “Right. Sorry.”  
  
“Why did you give in so easily?” James shifted a bit, turning to him. “Just because he beat you in a spar, you gave up?”  
  
“You don't understand, it's...it's a culture thing.” Keith sighed. “I've been really connecting to my Galra roots, and I guess I...I don't know, when he suggested sparring for it, something just...clicked?”  
  
“And how many Galra have you sparred with and submitted to, then?” James asked.  
  
“I, uh...” Keith blushed.  
  
“That many, huh?” James sighed heavily. “So, what now?”  
  
“Now? Well...” Keith's eyes lit up. “I could communicate with Black!”  
  
“You can _what_?” James raised an eyebrow.  
  
“It's a Paladin thing.” Keith shifted a bit. “I can connect with the Black Lion mentally.”  
  
“Huh.” James shrugged. “Okay.”  
  
Keith adjusted his posture and closed his eyes, focusing. James noticed he seemed to have gone into a meditative state and sighed, curling up in his blanket. Sam had mentioned the psychic connection before, but he didn't know how it worked.  
  
He looked out the window and saw a battle still going on, though the soundproof walls kept him from hearing any of it. Luckily, the cruiser itself wasn't attacked – probably because the Paladins were on it, since they all thought he and anyone else taken by Sendak were _dead.  
  
_The door opened and Sendak stormed in, slamming his metal hand into Keith to knock him out of his trance. “Stop what you're doing _right now_.” He hissed.  
  
Keith coughed and smirked up at him. “Too late. You're going down, Sendak. The others are coming. Their Lions broke them out.”  
  
“Are they?” Sendak smirked. “Well, then I better prepare a _welcome wagon_.” He grabbed Keith around the neck and threw him off the bed before stalking after him.  
  
James frowned, sitting up a bit. “Keith...”  
  
“Stay put, pet.” Sendak told him. “Be a good boy.”  
  
James clenched his fists in his binds. “A good boy...”  
  
Keith was helpless to block the blows Sendak was raining down on him, and James looked away, his eyes tightly shut. Then they heard the door open and multiple voices yelled as Sendak was charged at.  
  
Keith ducked away from Sendak while he was distracted and ran over to James. “I got the key!” He said triumphantly. “Here, uh, let me...bit difficult. There.” He unlocked James' cuffs and handed it to him to unlock his cuffs. “You good?”  
  
James massaged his wrists slowly after the cuffs fell open and unlocked Keith's cuffs. “Yeah. Thanks.”  
  
“Keith!” One of them yelled. Sendak was charging over while they were checking on one of their wounded fellow Paladins. Keith gasped as something flew through the air and landed on the bed. Keith reached for it, but Sendak charged at him and slammed him into the bed. “Guah!”  
  
They thrashed and punched and clawed at each other, and James watched them with wide eyes before he crept away and reached to pick up whatever it was Keith was reaching for. If he could get it for him...  
  
To his surprise, it glowed and changed shape as he held it, changing into a large sword. His eyes widened and he looked at Sendak, who was still distracted with trying to tear Keith apart. Other Galra had come in and were keeping the other Paladins busy. They wouldn't make it in time.  
  
James had a weapon.  
  
Keith managed to kick Sendak off and tried to scramble away. Sendak recovered and reached for Keith, and James swung the sword down with a yell of aggression, frustration, and exhilaration.  
  
He lost track of reality again. He saw red.  
  
He slowly started to come back to it with Keith's voice gently coaxing him. The weapon was eased out of his grip and he let it go. He saw the room, Keith in front of him, covered in blood...and the Galra and other Paladins were making horrified noises.  
  
“Uh....Atlas? Good news...we don't have to worry about Sendak anymore. Also, uh...James Griffin is alive.” He heard one of them say.  
  
“You good?” Keith asked, gently placing a hand on James' cheek.  
  
“What...what happened?” James breathed. He looked past Keith and saw Sendak on the bed, his head next to him and both in a puddle of blood. “Did I...do that?”  
  
Keith wrapped his arms around him. “It's okay, James. It's over. You killed him, just like you planned to.”  
  
The Galra seemed in too much of a shock to properly do anything, and they were easily taken down by the other Paladins while Keith comfortingly stroked James' hair and held him closer.  
  
“...You guys are going to need clothes.” One of the Paladins commented.  
  
–  
  
James was taken to the Atlas and admitted to the hospital wing, where he was bandaged and treated and given a bed to rest in from his year-long ordeal. He wouldn't answer any questions about what he'd been through and neither did any of the other “pets”. Keith visited him often, but he had to frequently leave to attend to “Paladin Business”.  
  
“Hey, can we come in?” A familiar voice asked. He looked up to see his old team standing in the doorway.  
  
He nodded, and they gathered around his bed.  
  
“It's good to see you again, James.” Ryan spoke first. “We...we thought he'd _killed_ you.”  
  
“We thought you'd been _eaten_.” Ina said bluntly.  
  
He gave a little laugh at that.  
  
“What _happened_ to you?” Nadia asked.  
  
James shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to put it all behind him, why did people keep asking him what Sendak _did_ to him? Why did they have to _know_? _Keith_ had to tell the doctors, because he didn't even want to tell _them_.  
  
“James?” Veronica looked concerned.  
  
“May I come in?” A voice asked. James glanced up as the others all stood up and saluted to Takashi Shirogane.  
  
“Captain!” They all said in unison.  
  
“At ease.” Shiro said, then walked over to James. “Can I talk to him alone?”  
  
“Of course.” Veronica ushered the others out and the door closed behind them.  
  
Shiro waited quietly, then sat down in the chair next to the bed. “I know what you've been through.” He said gently. “I was held captive on Sendak's ship before. I've been the object of his...'attentions'.”  
  
“ _You_ were 'the Champion'.” James said quietly.  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro nodded. “I earned that name by not dying in a brutal arena.”  
  
“Does it ever get better?” James asked, looking at his hands.  
  
“I don't know if he'll ever stop haunting your nightmares. He's still haunting mine. But, you did what I couldn't. _You killed Sendak_.” Shiro smiled. “I wish I could've been there to see that.”  
  
“I barely remember it.” James admitted.  
  
“Do you remember the Black Bayard changing form for you?”  
  
“The what?” James frowned.  
  
“The Black Bayard. The weapon of the Black Paladin, the pilot of the Black Lion.” Shiro sighed softly. “Only the chosen can wield a Bayard.”  
  
“I don't know. I was just trying to get what was thrown to Keith, and then it changed form, when I grabbed it. So, I used it to...I finally had a weapon, so I...I killed Sendak. It took a year...a whole year...but I finally managed to kill Sendak.” James' voice was shaking.  
  
“Yeah, and now Honerva is pissed, but we'll deal with her. We'll talk more about the Bayard when you're feeling better. Focus on recovering. You've had a rough time.” He gently cupped James' cheek and James flinched away from the metal hand. “Shit, sorry.” He used his other hand and James relaxed.  
  
“Where's Keith?” James asked. “He should be resting, too. He got hurt, and Sendak made us...he...”  
  
“It's nothing he can't easily recover from.” Shiro assured him. “I tried to get him to rest, but he said there was too much to do and he didn't need it just because, as he put it, 'Sendak fucked me'.”  
  
“Captain!” The door opened and a red-haired man with pointy ears stepped in. “You're needed on the bridge! Oh, hello! You must be James!”  
  
“I'll be right there, Coran.” Shiro stood up and looked at James. “Rest. You've earned it.” He smiled and left the room, the door closing behind them.  
  
James sighed softly and laid back on the bed, staring at the white ceiling and thinking how _happy_ he wasn't that it wasn't fucking _purple._ He ran a hand through his hair and decided he would get a haircut as soon as he was let out of bed.  
_  
_ End

 

**Author's Note:**

> He's gonna need a little time to adjust to being free.


End file.
